


Just Give Me A Try

by budsofjasmine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, AdrienAgreste - Freeform, Baguette, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Julerose - Freeform, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Luka - Freeform, M/M, Minor Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, alittlebitofangstdon'tworry, chatnoir - Freeform, frenchboisinlove, lukacaffeine, lukadrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budsofjasmine/pseuds/budsofjasmine
Summary: Luka steps into the park, noticing someone near the fountain. He peers closer, then time slows down.A boy with lion-mane hair turns to the camera with bright eyes and jumps. His shirt slides up and his hair shakes, creating a perfect image of youth. The photographer enthusiastically snaps dozens of pictures, bending in different awkward poses to capture the shine in his teeth.Luka stares and feels something, a pull attracting him to that sun, a star sparkling in the midday heat.or two soft french boys fall in love and make bad jokes
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Give Me A Try](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/653563) by Budsofjasmine. 



> Hello Ao3! <3  
> This is a republishing of my Lukadrien fic on Wattpad! Same thing, different platforms. I will be updating both simultaneously, so no need to worry. I didn't think my work was polished enough for this platform, but both fans and friends have requested it. Tell me what you think! :) <3

The faraway lights in the sky twinkle in time with the nearby lights in the city, and they dance in Luka's eyes. His breath is steady, and his eyes are rested by the cool darkness. The river laps quietly at the hull of the _Liberty_ , and all should be quiet.

But a bell's tinkle rings out, and he turns and sees something moving in his peripheral vision. Luka squints his eyes to see better as he approaches, waving his lantern in front of him.

A dragging noise is heard on the wooden deck floor. As the lantern inches closer, a face is thrown into golden light, and it almost glows back. Greenish yellow eyes, dark mask covering the cheekbones, and black cat ears perched on the head like they belonged there. Chat Noir.

Chat involuntarily turns his head away and sticks a gloved hand in front of his eyes to shield himself from the light.

"Oh, uh, sorry to intrude, " Chat Noir says, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand, his face uneasy. _He looks like he wanted to be alone._

"It's fine, I won't bother you." Luka turns away to the railing. Chat looks at him, quizzically and a little relieved. They stand there for a few moments, listening to the silence, before Chat breaks the silence.

"So, what brings you here?"

Luka's eyebrow shoot up and he replies, "What brings **me** here? I think I should be asking you that."

"Well, this is the best spot for stars, and cute boys." Chat looks away as he throws the line, distracted.

"Really? Well, I guess it is since you showed up." Chat looks at Luka in surprise, and smiles slowly.

They stay there for a while afterwards, enjoying each other's company. Afterwards Chat Noir bids Luka goodbye with a two-finger salute, before leaping into the inky blackness beyond the water.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon, Luka wanders Paris. The scent of vanilla drifts in from bakery displays, and the soft, puffy macarons he buys envelopes his mouth in strawberry frosting. He waves goodbye to the vendor before heading to the infamous Pont des Arts bridge. Lovers there are engaged in tying locks to the bridge, before tossing the keys into the water, to symbolize their 'undying' love. Even though it was environmentally detrimental and kind of cheesy, Luka cannot help but wish to 'lock' his love, if he only had one.

He's known about love and its beauties all his life, but he hasn't had the fortune yet to experience what he's heard in a thousand songs. He hopes to get that chance one day, but in the meantime, he stares at the lovers and wishes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luka steps into the park, noticing someone near the fountain. He peers closer, then time slows down.

A boy with lion-mane hair turns to the camera with bright eyes and jumps. His shirt slides up and his hair shakes, creating a perfect image of youth. The photographer enthusiastically snaps dozens of pictures, bending in different awkward poses to capture the shine in his teeth.

Luka stares and feels something, a pull attracting him to that sun, a star sparkling in the midday heat. The boy smiles, and the sight is so breath-taking he can't look away. Luka quickly takes a seat at a bench opposite the scene, and sneaks glances above his music-book.

He has felt something similar before, when he glanced at certain boyish strangers on the street, incomprehensibly eye-drawing. He always used to ignore such impulses, and instead buried his head in music.

But this time, the sight of the young model both soothes and jumpstarts his poor, helpless heart. It pulls and pushes at him, creating waves of longing, indescribable longing, that confuses Luka so much he stands up and leaves the park, speed-walking to avoid turning back.

Only slowing down at the familiar sight of the _Liberty,_ he sighs and enters his cabin, shutting the door so fast his mother doesn't get to ask him about his day. She frowns and turns back to her papers, and he frowns and turns to his guitar.

First adjusting the tuners, the sapphire-haired boy strums a few simple chords, trying to resonate with the new vibrations still ringing in his chest. He spends the rest of the afternoon in that position, only moving to make a quick _'jambon-beurre',_ or ham-and-butter sandwich, in between before going back to testing and re-testing a new tune, one that made his heart flutter in recognition.

He barely says a word to Juleka when she enters his room, and she just watches his absorption and nodded, understanding his state and giving him space. She sticks a post-it note on his cabin door before leaving, and he glances at it hours later.

"Got an amazing idea. See you at dinner, 7. "

He checks the time on the nautical lifesaver clock on the wall. 6:00. Luka climbs out of his bed and leaves the room, climbing upstairs to the main deck, where the family has their meals. Juleka sits at the kitchen table, doing homework by the light of the lanterns nearby. It gives her skin a ghostly tint, and when she looks up and sees him, her face lights up in a rare expression of excitement, and he knows she has something big.

"Okay, remember how you used to jam with those guys from your class? Like an impromptu band session? Well, a couple of my friends are actually pretty talented at some musical instruments, and I was thinking we could set up, like, our own band? It would be ridiculously cool." His sister's earnest eyes makes him consider it. _It's a nice idea, but it could go bad like last time._

"Look, I know you said you don't like to play with other people, but these are my classmates. You could be our captain, and you could steer the band however you wanted. Whadd'ya think?"

Her offer of full creative expression and her use of puns entices the older brother, and he sits down on a stool.

"Who's joining?" The question excited Juleka further.

"Rose and Ivan. She really likes singing and he's good at the drums." Luka contemplates for some minutes.

"Okay, tell them to come here next week, after school. I'll take a look at them."

She grins at him, her loose dark hair blowing in the breeze. He smirks in return, turning to prepare dinner from leftovers in the fridge. Their mother crawls out of her own room after an hour, and hums tiredly at the lovely sight of her children animatedly discussing over the kitchen table.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scent of rose perfume notes the arrival of Juleka and her friends after school. Juleka climbs up the steps, tilting her head and smiling at Rose. Ivan surveys the _Liberty,_ clearly impressed. Luka sees them from the hatch and goes up to greet them. He shakes Ivan's hand and nods at the blonde girl, his sister's chirpy best friend/unofficial girlfriend.

He motions for them to set up, waving a hand at the equipment their mother has carried up from storage, from their father's old days as a music producer.

"Hey, where should I put this?" Ivan shakes a shoulder at his drums, dragged across town for the jam. Juleka wordlessly points to the back of the deck, and helps him set up the equipment. Rose beams and asks Luka, "You really think we could be a band? Oh, I have so many ideas!"

He smiles at her in amusement. _So bright. She never stays still. I can understand why Juleka likes her so much._

"Let's see how we sound, first." She blushes and nods, turning away to inspect the proceedings on the other side of the deck.

After they were set up, they spend adequate time in turning the tuning nuts and testing the speaker system. Then the jam begins.

Luka plays the opening riff of AC/DC's Highway to Hell, then they lose themselves in the music. Rose's voice tries to replicate the growly tones and starts the chorus with enthusiasm.

"I'm on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!!"

Luka turns, watching them play. _Watching us play._

It's a new thought, but he welcomes it. The air shakes with them as they jam, Rose belting out the chorus with pleasure in every note, Ivan banging his head in rhythm with his drumsticks. Juleka joining Luka, playing with the tune, and it merges and grows, becoming a song played by more than just some high school students. Luka lets his pleasure flow out through his music, and it blends with the others easily. _There's real potential here._

After the jam ends, Luka turns and smiles to the rest.

"Let's do this."

"YEAH!!!!" The band yells in delight under the setting sun's light, roaring for the future.


	2. II

The day of the National Music Festival finally arrives, and the band and a couple of Juleka's other classmates make plans to come early and set up. Luka stays in his cabin waiting when he meets another star coming down the stairs.

A girl with blue-black hair in pigtails, and bright blue eyes like his own, greets him nervously. _Cute._ He converses with her for a while, before heading upstairs.

And then things happen so fast he can only turn his head and watch. His mother, his own passionate mother, is turned with one of Hawk Moth's akumas into 'Captain Hardrock'! It's unimaginable and somehow like her at the same time. Luka tries to push it aside in his mind and focus on helping Marinette escape. When Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive, battling his mother and saving Paris again, he just sighs in gratitude.

The festival can go on, and their noise levels get approved by the orange-haired policeman. They're just about to start when someone comes onboard. Luka hears welcoming greetings from the others and just glances up when he registers the sight of the golden-haired boy from earlier. His heart thuds painfully against his chest, and he can't help but wince when the boy knocks into an old keyboard and falls over. 'Nino' helps him up with concern.

"Adrien! You okay, buddy?" Luka unconsciously steps closer, and waits for confirmation. _Adrien. The boy I can't stop thinking about._

Luka ignores that thought when he sees 'Adrien' reach for the keyboard, exclaiming about how he loves its sound. Apparently he knows how to play it, and so it wasn't just to touch him that Luka reaches for Adrien's hand, inviting him to the band. A keyboardist would be useful, after all.

"Evening, everyone! Our name is Kitty Section! One, two, three!" As they play together, Rose growling into the mic, Luka looks back and shares a secret smile with Adrien, the brightest star in Paris.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luka finds, in a roundabout way, all he can about Adrien from Juleka. And in the process, is hinted of the huge crush Marinette has on the golden boy. Luka just shakes his head and leaves Liberty, cycling away from his feelings.

But they catch up to him, and he walks with his cycle around Paris, trying and failing to put his situation into words. He can see Agreste advertisements almost everywhere he looks. And every blond head he passes makes him watch in hope, and later disappointment.

_Music is simpler than words._

He sits on a bench overlooking the river, and pulls his guitar from his back. As he strums a few chords, his brain replays every moment he's ever spent with Adrien, from the beginning. Whenever the golden boy is in his presence, Luka pays undue attention to him, focussing purely on electric-green eyes, the tilt of his jaw, and delicate fingers tapping on almost every surface they touch. Luka frequently has to pretend to be absorbed in his music, to prevent others noticing his broken attention span nowadays.

The boy has a home in his brain, occupying a corner and taking up almost physical space. Adrien is his new favourite subject to think about. And it's impossible to stop. The high Luka feels drowns out reason, and he finds himself tracing keyboard keys when he's alone, a strange smile plastered on his face. _Marinette's in the race too, but no one says she'll win._

His sister notices a few times, Luka's sudden uncertainty when caught raising suspicions. She turns away, pretending to ignore him and looking through the corners of her eyes for more evidence. And she finds plenty. When he is around her classmates, his body language changes completely, matching movements with, and almost diving into the eyes of a certain someone. He tries to keep it in check, but his feet are always inching towards Adrien, even when sitting. It was too obvious.

For her own amusement, and to maybe help out her brother, she always makes sure they sit next to each other. They end up awkwardly bumping knees and elbows more than a few times, and she has to hide her conspiratorial smile, as Rose glances at her with suspicion.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juleka's friends are at the boat again, chattering loudly about something that brings a rosy flush to Marinette's cheeks. She walks over to Luka with red cheeks and furrowed brows, and he tries to relieve her stress with some tunes. She laughs and asks shyly, "Are you free later? Adrien, Kagami and I are going to the ice rink after lunch."

_A chance to ice skate, with Adrien! It's almost too good to be true!_

Luka takes a moment to calm himself before answering coolly, "Sure, I'll meet you there." Marinette doesn't notice, redness further spreading to her ears and neck, and nods before heading back to her friends.

It was too good to be true. As soon as he and Marinette arrive on the scene, Kagami practically snatches Adrien and starts hissing. Marinette almost breaks her back twisting to watch the pair, and Luka keeps having to catch her. _Looks like the lovebirds are busy._

Kagami is glaring icily at Marinette the entire time, and Adrien is looking anywhere but here. It was such an awkward situation, that when Marinette falls flat on the ice and Kagami grabs her hand, pulling her arm up with menace, Luka can see waves of tension in the quiet air. Kagami keeps Marinette next to her, whispering under her breath. That leaves Adrien gliding smoothly next to Luka, who is openly staring.

"Hmm? Do I look weird?"

"No, your form is beautiful." Surprisingly, the boy's ears turn red at the compliment. He couldn't believe it. _Adrien blushed?_

"Thanks, I take fencing and have a knack for balance," Adrien replied, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear, his black ring shining in the light. Luka smirks, turning around and skating backwards. Adrien takes up the challenge, lifting one foot off the ice, pulling and crossing it behind the other foot. They both continue skating backwards, sharing smiles with each other as they both glide.

Luka takes Adrien's hand and they gain speed, passing Marinette and Kagami, who has a strange bitter expression on her face. They move in one motion, and Adrien's joyful expression is reflected in Luka's, as they glide to a stop in front of the gate.

"That was awesome!" Adrien says and moves for a high-five with his other hand. Luka interlaces their fingers instead, and Adrien stares at Luka with widened eyes. They stand there for a second quietly, two interlocked hands, when Luka pulls Adrien and they spin, crossing their arms, like an infinity sign.

Adrien's giggles return, but as a fuming Kagami nears the pair, Adrien breaks their hold. He turns towards her, hands up complacently, when his ears seem to prick up. Crash! A series of resounding stomps changes everyone's expression immediately, and Marinette runs in the direction of the wash rooms, Adrien following.

Luka watches them both with a frown, before helping Kagami hide from the new supervillain. _Looks like they're closer than I thought._

After the day is saved, Adrien records an Instagram story to promote the ice rink for Philippe, the owner and the latest akuma victim. Luka watches him with a bittersweet smile, turning to Marinette.

"You should probably go over and talk to him. Thanks for inviting me out today." She smiles and runs over to Adrien, who is climbing into a dark car with tinted windows. She stops suddenly and flushes, obviously confusing Adrien. Luka waits patiently then walks with her to the subway station, as his mind runs over every time he's seen the two of them together. He's already known about Marinette's feelings for Adrien, and even for himself, but brushed it off as unrequited. Now the gears in his brain turn so fast, his head hurt.

"Hey bro, how'd the ice rink go?" Juleka welcomes him with a smirk. She spotted him in the morning adjusting his shirt around 10 times and adding 3 types of fragrances to his clothes.

"Akuma attack. It went fine though," Luka merely replies. He climbs down to his cabin, ignoring the look of concern on his younger sister's face. He disappears into his room and his music, not leaving either for hours.


	3. III

Orange light glints off the rooftop tiles, filling the surroundings with a luminous glow. A calico puss leaps into existence on the adjacent tile, ignoring Chat Noir's advances and tiptoeing away with every step he takes. The scene in front of him is breath taking, ethereal smears of crimson and gold, a painter's final masterpiece on a sky-canvas.

A faint cough behind a wall alerts him to another's presence, and Chat frowns, about to leave when a flash of teal comes into view, and he relaxes.

Luka stares intensely at the sunset, as if trying to burn the image into his retinas. With arms draped over the railing, fingers clutching a worn moleskin, and an impassive expression, Luka looks the picture of a brooding artist. Chat steps over, his leather tail dragging on the concrete.

Luka turns at the sound, smiling directly into Chat's heart.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They're leaning into each other, resting on concrete walls. The mood is relaxed, until Luka breaks and Chat sees him shift, obviously disturbed. Looking away, eyes unfocused and watery. Blinking fast. Chat's heart flies into his mouth and he hurries forward, placing a hand on Luka's shoulder. "What happened?"

Luka touches his fingers to his face, and oddly, smiles. "That's never happened before."

He looks up, and huffs at Chat's wrinkled eyebrows. "I've never cried in front of anyone before. It's weird."

Chat lifts his eyebrows and hums. He shifts, putting space in between them again, a safe eighteen inches. His heart seems to settle, but lurches again as he keeps looking at that tear streaked, solemn face. Luka notices, and puts on a smile again, holding a hand up to placate him. "It's okay, just . ."

The blues of his eyes seem to resemble the twilight hues behind him, darkening as Luka explains the events of the past 2 weeks. He met someone, someone he really liked. He thought he had a chance, but apparently they're with someone else, unofficially. Chat can see in front of him the effect this has on Luka, and a strange, familiar feeling is rising in him unexpectedly. It makes him reach out unconsciously, placing his gloved hand on Luka's tight clenched fist. Luka gazes into the feline superhero's eyes intently, and his mood grows lighter. "So, what do you think? Care to bestow some ancient cat wisdom on my teenage troubles?"

Chat Noir smirks, and clears his throat dramatically. "I might have some advice, from my many years of existence as the Black Cat of Paris. And that is, to binge watch low-budget horror films, with a bowl of palmiers by your side." He tries to wink and throw finger guns, but they don't seem to have their intended effect, and Luka's cough sounds suspiciously like a laugh. He covers it with a hand and replies.

"Well, Black Cat, might I invite you to join me in this quest to drown my misery in snacks?"

Right on time, Chat's ring beeps thrice in warning. He sighs and shrugs his shoulders in resignation, bidding the teal-haired boy goodnight before being pulled down to the street by his pole.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Chat Noir whips around Paris, ducking under telephone wires and leaping over balconies, a part of him longs to be back on that rooftop, looking into those gentle aqua eyes. He pushes the window inward and steps into his room, trying to suppress the sounds he makes.

That afternoon, his father had denied Adrien the simple pleasure of a stroll through the park. Remembering Nino's encouragement to 'stand up for yourself for once, bro', Adrien made the mistake of asking twice. Then, there was nothing he could've done. Gabriel hardened, lifting a portfolio to block himself as he instructed Natalie to continue tuition till dinner. Adrien stared at Natalie with pleading eyes, but she simply followed him to his door. Then she softly spoke.

"I'm sorry about your father. You know he does what he does because he loves you, right?" She sighed, crinkling her eyebrows. "How about this, I'll leave you alone for now. We'll start conversational phrases tomorrow." Natalie smiled gently, looking the picture of his late mother. Adrien gave a tired smile in return. He wasn't sure she was right; his father was a mystery. No one knew what was inside Gabriel's mind, what caused him to refuse his son such simple pleasures. After Natalie left, Adrien immediately transformed and explored the city, where he met Luka on a rooftop.

"Plagg, claws in," Adrien whispers. The house is stone-still, his father hidden in its depths, always unreachable. He sinks into the white leather couch facing the windows, Plagg resting on a cushion next to his head.

"Boy, what was that? Is wooing random Parisians part of your job description now?" Adrien shakes his head in dismissal, reaching into his jeans pocket for camembert.

"He's just a friend. I know him from the band, remember? It's what anyone would do." Plagg accepts the foul-smelling cube with a smirk.

He's not going to let this go, is he?

"Sure, sure. And I'm going to be featured in the new cover of Vogue." The mental image of Plagg pursing his lips for the camera elicits a snort from Adrien. He relaxes, switching on the TV to mask their conversation, and Plagg continues.

"Seriously though, you're kinda weird. For a guy who claims to have an undying love for Ladybug, you've been in _several_ romantic encounters with _multiple_ people."

He tries to brush it off, but the thought sticks. Nino once said, after Adrien had warmly greeted a stuttering Marinette,"You're so oblivious, dude." At the moment, Adrien had had no idea why his friend had made such a statement, but now it was all clicking into place. Plagg starts listing names from the aforementioned 'encounters'.

"Marinette, Luka," Eyes burning into the back of his head in class, sudden speech impediments only in his presence. Hands intertwined in the ice rink, maybe all for fun or maybe something more. Burning blue eyes in his direction.

"Kagami, Chloe, Lila," A wilted rose snatched with a smirk. Fiery fencing matches, sabres snapping against each other, a mask pulled off in triumph, before reaching out a hand. A hand held for a second too long.

"Nino, Alya," Adrien hadn't grown up with real friends, so when all this attention came his way, he accepted it blindly. He knew he was attractive, he was the face of Agreste, but he never considered that any of his friends would want to be more.

"Felix, Jagged Stone, Jagged Stone's crocodile . ."

"I get it, Plagg! Wait, what were those last names?"

"Jagged Stone's pet crocodile! Remember last month, you were battling for your pole? There was chemistry." Adrien rolls his eyes. The kwami was a handful, but he knew Adrien better than anyone. Even his father. And Plagg had made him realize something. _Maybe love wasn't so far away after all._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Juleka calls Luka from his cabin because "Adrien's here!", Luka pretends to ignore her, staring deeply into his moleskin. As soon as she shuts the door though, he tosses the notebook away in frustration.

He finds himself searching for a certain dark figure at the ends of empty streets. Luka sits down one afternoon to work on the next single for Kitty Section, but when he strums the guitar it feels _wrong._ His fingers are aching to play the tune Luka is trying to cut out of his life. He clenches his fingers, and feels an urge to break _something._ The only problem is, everything in his house boat is too valuable to break.

So he takes himself to the community pool and frenzied laps consume his energy and break down a weight from his shoulders. One arm in front of another, one breath at a time, until he can barely pull himself another inch.

Then he floats, watching the clouds drift by through the skylight. His bleary mind tries to twist the vague forms into figures, when it spots a flash of coloured light. A rainbow. It's so faint he almost thinks he's imagining it, but it's there. An overwhelming feeling of peace overtakes him, washing away corrupted thoughts. He takes a deep breath, sinking into the cool water and letting himself rest in its depths.

A couple of kilometres away, in a tower overlooking the city, a grey-clad man surrounded by pale _papillions_ sighs, seeing another emotional opportunity slip away. Dark wings flutter away from the teal -haired boy, and fly out into the sunlight, searching for another unstable Parisian to akumatize.


	4. IV: New Beginnings

Gleeful shouts punctuate the warm summer air, heavy with the aroma of bruised fruit. The sun rejoices with the festival crowd and as Luka steps between stalls, his mind is light and energized. Juleka and Rose are with him, chattering excitedly, holding hands in the sunshine as the beats of the local band resonate through the soles of their feet.

Locked eyes crossing the distance. Wispy strands of watermelon-sugar hair fly into the girl’s face and she holds it back with a delicate hand. She’s in the adjacent teacup, and as they swing, closer and then farther apart, midst the joyful screams, their ocean eyes connect and hold, for a long moment. 

Luka holds out a hand to the girl, after the teacups slow to a stop. She takes it and steps down, her robins-egg skirt brushing the gravel. His eyes are drawn to her collarbone, freckled and bearing a long shell chain that drag his eyes downward. Endorphins from the carnival ride start to work their magic and heat pulses through his bloodstream. It is natural, instant attraction.

Ondine takes notice of Luka’s flushed face and blinks. She looks over her shoulder at her childhood friend Kim, who jumps out of the cup unconcernedly. He suddenly sees the scene before him and a grin blooms. He throws a couple of finger guns at the two before hopping away to a nearby corndog stand. Ondine turns back dazed, looking Luka in the eyes, flushing pink when she sees he isn’t looking away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is fun._

Luka takes another tour of the festival with Ondine, this time with fairy lights twinkling above their heads. His sister waved him away with a vague smile, whispering into her girlfriend’s ear. He buys cotton candy for Ondine, brandishing the sticks triumphantly above his head like hard-won trophies. She giggles, but he goes to readjust her light-up devil horns, and her gaiety drops, stance shifting away from him.

Luka tilts his head to the side as he asks, "Is there anything wrong?" 

"No, no, everything's fine . ." Her eyes are suddenly melancholy, as if recalling something. They stay in silence for a few moments, both looking away at the surroundings.

"Barbe à papa ( _Papa's beard_ )," Ondine suddenly chirps, holding the cotton candy to her face and twisting her lips. Her charming pout elicits bubbling chuckles out of Luka, and they just stand there making faces with their 'beards'. 

He waves Ondine goodbye as she steps onto the public bus holding a few stuffed toys. They took a few selfies during the ‘date’, and he used the opportunity to add his contact into her phone. She did the same, and now he looks at his phone dreamily.  
Luka lets out a long breath, grinning uncontrollably. He isn't sure what makes Ondine so special, but it was like magic. Logically he knows the high of the rides coupled with an attractive girl simply ignited a biological reaction. He doesn't mind though. _Why not spend my days with a cute girl?_  
The other option would be pining after a beguiling boy, one who ruins his lovely days with longing. Luka didn't have to hide his feelings here, at least. So he smiles, and looks up at the star-speckled sky.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

That very night, a solid knock on Luka’s cabin at midnight wakes him up, dreary. A crimson-clad superhero introduces herself quietly and holds out a dark box covered in symbols, smiling.  
“You were recommended to me by a friend of yours. Adrien, I think.” He accepts the snake miraculous, asking only one question.  
“How did you know this was my room? The other cabins look identical from the outside.”  
A panicked look comes into Ladybug’s eyes, and she hurriedly tells him that she remembers from the day she fought Captain Hardrock, his mother. He assures her that he was joking, and they sneak out of the boat, narrowly avoiding Juleka finding her brother in a sparkly unitard.  
As Luka whips out to save the day alongside Paris’ heroes, his heart swells and it becomes _the best day ever._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The yellow daffodils on his desk catch Luka's eye before he turns back to the cell phone in his hand.

 **Adrien:** so how's your week been?

 **Luka:** i met a girl at the festival yesterday. Ondine, i think you know her. she’s friends with Kim, from your class.

 **Adrien:** wow. i did not expect you to say that

 **Adrien:** that's great, i'm happy for you. you seemed kinda down these past few weeks. :)

 **Luka:** thanks. i didn’t think you noticed, i’ve been going through something. i’m better now though. :)

 **Adrien:** that’s good to hear. of course I would notice, we’re friends

 **Luka:** band bros

 **Adrien:** acoustic amigos

 **Luka:** pitch pals

 **Adrien:** chord comrades

 **Luka:** speaking of chords, could you try to stop by for this Wed's practice

 **Luka:** there's a couple of chords i need to run by you for the next song

 **Adrien:** Sweet Tooth, right? sure, i'll try to make it.

Adrien turns off his phone, and shifts in the covers. He pulls the blanket over his face, making a cocoon and curls up. Plagg materializes next to Adrien’s face, hogging half of the pillow as Adrien makes a rude face. They move a bit more before settling, and Adrien is quickly taken by the sand-man.

Behind his eyes, the teal-haired boy dances, fluidly pulling at Adrien’s arms. Dizzying and winsome, he won't let Adrien go, singing saccharine melodies and reaching closer and closer . .

His lime-green eyes open and it's over. He sighs and sits up, shaking the fantasies from his hair. 

"Sweet dreams?" Plagg asks.

"You could say that," the boy replies, stretching his arms above his head, towards something, something carefully tucked away that only awakens in his dreams. The moon is still hanging in the morning sky, and it glows quietly, hiding in the clouds for now.


End file.
